


Rudolph the Red-Bottomed Reindeer

by creaturacarissime (sleepyowlet)



Series: Horny Christmas Cheer [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Exophilia, F/M, Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, Master/Pet, Monsterfucking, Sub-Drop, Subspace, Vaginal Sex, monsterfuckery galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/creaturacarissime
Summary: Nobody: ...Literally Nobody: ...owly: YOU ARE GETTING A SEQUEL TO JINGLE MY BELLSKrampus comes back one year later. There is butt-stuff.
Relationships: Krampus/OC
Series: Horny Christmas Cheer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083959
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Tumblr Monster Stories





	Rudolph the Red-Bottomed Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone comes at me, no, you don't need a ton of preparation for anal. Just make sure you're empty (go potty 2-3 hours beforehand), lube up, and go. In my experience, that's enough for a basic buttfuck.

It was that time of the year again. Many things had changed for Ella, but some of them were still the same. Her job was still shitty, last-minute shopping before the holidays was still a drag, she still refused to visit her estranged family (or take her mother's calls around Christmas especially), and the commercialised sugar glaze of mainstream Christmas still disgusted her.

But she had come to appreciate some aspects of Christmas since the last time it had come around. The crisp winter cold, the lights, the atmosphere of hope. The warm smells of mulled wine and gingerbread. The way people would sometimes softly smile to themselves for a moment.

And, of course, the dark side of Christmas cheer, embodied by a certain ancient, demonic spirit.

She very much hoped that he'd come around again.

Her preparations had centred around him, more or less. There was self-made mulled wine in a pot on the stove, a print of a dorky-looking goat with the words "Season's bleatings!" on the wall, a headband with sparkly antlers in her hair, and the collar with the sleigh bell he'd gifted her firmly around her neck.

As well as a plug with a deer tail up her ass, poking through a hole she'd cut into a pair of striped leggings. A girl _could_ hope, right?

Ella scooped some mulled wine into a cup, turned off the lights in her apartment and settled on the couch to wait, candles flickering softly in the dark. She pulled a blanket around her, the mulled wine warming her from within.

"'Season's bleatings,' little one? Really?" rumbled a familiar voice from across the room.

Shooting up from her soft nest of blankets, startled because she'd been about to nod off, Ella turned to face her visitor. "You came," she replied with a happy grin and quickly disentangled herself.

"Of course I came," Krampus replied, turning away from the silly print on the wall to face her. "I need to check if my lesson has stuck, don't I?"

He still looked the same, the harsh face crowned by rugged, curved horns, the sheepskins around his massive shoulders, and the furry goat legs ending in cloven hooves. When Ella walked over to him and threw her arms around him, she discovered he still smelled the same too, musk, incense, and the crisp cold of winter.

His embrace was as warm and comforting as a fire in the hearth, banked for the night.

"I hope you'll be pleased with my progress," Ella said with a cheeky grin, "The wine is still shitty, but I tried to improve it somewhat with raisins and spices. Want some?"

"I do," Krampus replied, letting go of her.

Ella could hear him growling deep in his throat when she turned away from him, and, guessing the reason, shook her butt at him with a giggle. When she returned from the kitchen with two mugs of mulled wine, Krampus was sitting on the couch, with an expression on his face that Ella could only describe as ravenous.

"So you want to be a good little pet for me tonight, don't you?" he asked, accepting the mug.

Ella straddled his lap, clinking her mug against his. "Yes please, Krampus. I'll be so good for you. So. Very. Good."

"We shall see, little one, we shall see," he replied, taking a sip of his wine. "Hm, it is much improved from last year." He finished the mug with a few quick swallows and set it aside. "I want you naked and on your knees."

Ella hurried to comply, wincing as the leggings caught on her tail in her hurry to get them off. She didn't wear much other than that, just a t-shirt and an ugly Christmas jumper she'd found in the deep recesses of her wardrobe. Since she'd planned to get naked anyway, why bother with a bra?

Krampus had spread his legs wide to make room for her, and Ella settled on her knees between them. Already breathing heavily, she looked up at him, waiting for his next order.

"Your mouth, little one. And only your mouth."

His cock was already half-hard, so she had no trouble catching it with her lips and sucking it in. It didn't quite look like a human cock, there was more of a curve and the head was more arrow-shaped than anything, but it definitely didn't look like a goat cock. She had looked them up. She licked and sucked, the hot flesh in her mouth becoming harder and heavier. Krampus fisted a hand in her hair and growled, sending a shiver down Ella's spine. "Very good, little one. Such an obedient pet," he praised her. "But every good little reindeer needs a harness, no?"

Ella moaned around his cock at the thought. Oh yes, please.

Krampus pulled her off his cock and to her feet, and in short order Ella found herself strapped in red leather with small golden bells all over. It was attached to her collar and secured her arms behind her back, it also went between her legs and would rub her in very interesting places once she got moving. The last thing that went on was a wooden bit between her teeth, securely fastened around her head with long reins attached to it.

"Such a pretty little pet," Krampus murmured into her ear from behind, cupping her breasts and rubbing his erect member along the cleft between her cheeks. "Let's see how far you can run." He pressed a round object into one of her hands. "Drop the bell if you need me to stop."

Ella's hand clenched around it and she nodded, eager to get started.

"Now, this is going to be quite simple," he said, sitting back on the couch and making her straddle his legs again, this time facing away from him. "You are going to ride me. If you manage to make me come, you'll get a reward. If your legs give out before I do, you'll be punished. Understand?"

Ella nodded her head, moaning when the tip of his cock brushed her cunt. She could feel that she was soaking wet already.

"Your reward will be that I'll let you come on my tongue as much as you'd like tonight. But if I need to punish you," he flicked the deer tail making Ella squeak into her bit. "I'll fuck that delectable little ass of yours until I'm finished. Does that sound fair?"

Ella nodded again. Both sounded equally appealing, if for different reasons.

Krampus grabbed her hips and pulled her down on his cock, and Ella could do nothing but to shout into her bit as he filled her - the plug she was wearing made everything really tight. Breathing hard, she let herself adjust.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You liked these a lot last time, didn't you?" he said, pure mischief in his voice.

Ella looked down at his hands. Oh. Oh dear.

He was holding the clamps with the sleigh bells.

She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a long, desperate whine. Yes, she adored them - adored and hated them. But there wasn't a whole lot she could do to prevent him from gently twisting and coaxing her nipples to hard points before clipping on one bell and then the other. Her pussy clenched around his cock both times, and her breath came in short, desperate gasps as she tried to ride out the pain.

Krampus ran his hands down her sides to her things and let one slip to where they were joined, delicately running a claw-like fingernail along her exposed clit. "My pretty little pet," he murmured into her ear. "So soft, so lovely. Now run."

Ella hadn't even started to move, yet she was panting around her bit as if she'd already been running for miles. Experimentally she pushed herself up and sank back down. Okay. Not bad. Felt good, doable. She'd just got into a rhythm she liked when Krampus used the reins in his hand to smack her across the butt.

"Faster, my pet," he growled, "I said, RUN!" He brought his point across with another smack.

Keening into the wood between her teeth, Ella picked up the pace until she was bouncing up and down his cock, the bells pulling painfully at her nipples, jingling in perfect harmony with all the smaller bells on her harness.

It didn't take long for Ella to realise that this wasn't a game she could win. Though her job had her on her feet all day, the muscles in her thighs already started to burn soon after she started. She wished she had her hands free to help disperse her weight, but no, they were tied behind her back, utterly useless.

Ella tried to keep the fast pace up, but couldn't; so whenever she started to slow down, she got a few smacks on her bottom until she was moving fast enough again for Krampus' liking. The worst thing was, she could feel an orgasm building and she knew that once it hit her, her muscles would lock up and she wouldn't be able to move any more at all.

But Krampus drove her towards her peak without mercy, and Ella could do nothing but sob into the bit in her mouth as she came on his cock, the spasms running through her entire body.

Desperately, she tried to lift her body up again, but her legs just trembled and shook.

"Well, my pet, what do you think? Did you make me come?" His voice was quiet, gentle, even. But Ella could clearly hear the threat in it. With a miserable little sound, she shook her head.

"No. No, you didn't. That means I'll have to punish you, yes?"

For a second, Ella was scared and considered dropping the bell to make him stop. But she wanted him to do it. She wanted him to use her as he pleased; even completely blitzed and trembling from that glorious orgasm, she still wanted him to fuck her ass as he'd threatened. She trusted him not to actually hurt her in a way that wasn't fun.

His hands, as he picked her up and bent her over the back of the couch just like the year before, were surprisingly gentle which made Ella, still relaxed and boneless due to having recently come, go completely boneless.

Krampus took his time pulling out the plug, letting it slip in and out before setting it aside.

Ella worried a little. The plug wasn't tiny, but Krampus was...bigger. Would it even work?

He smoothed a hand down her back as he lined himself up and pushed in.

It hurt a bit and Ella felt stretched to her limits, but it was okay.

"Oh, what a good pet you are. Taking your punishment without complaint," he praised her, but Ella could hear the strain in his voice.

She realized he was probably hanging onto his control by a thread, and it thrilled her to know that. To know that she was completely helpless and at his mercy, that he would take his pleasure from her and she could do nothing but take it.

The pace he set was just a tad too fast for comfort, but the stinging pain only excited her. This was punishment - she had failed to make him come and had to suffer the consequences. She screamed and howled into her gag, and when he finally, finally removed the clamps from her abused nipples, her world exploded into pain. She instinctively clenched around him and it hurt, gods, it hurt. He pulled her head back by the reins and groaned as he twitched and emptied himself inside her.

Ella was just outright sobbing now and had trouble breathing around the bit. It was the first thing Krampus removed. Then he freed her from the harness and picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the tiny bathroom. He kept holding her with one arm while he started the shower.

Walking was not an option. Hell, _standing_ was not an option!

Krampus shed his sheepskins and got into the shower with her. "You can let go of that now," he said, gently taking her hand into his.

Oh.

She was still clutching the bell. Obediently she dropped it into his hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Ella blinked. Was she?

It had been intense, but...she had _liked_ it. She _had_. "I liked what you did, but I kind of feel...empty now."

Krampus drew her close and just held her under the warm spray of the shower. "Sometimes that happens, little one. I'm here with you."

He helped her get clean as soon as she was able to stand on her own. Afterwards, somewhat recovered from her sudden funk, Ella proceeded to blow-dry all of Krampus' fur because she would definitely not let him make a demon-sized wet spot in her bed.

Cuddling on said bed soon turned to hungry kisses, and shortly after Krampus had his head between Ella's thighs.

"I thought that was my reward?" she teased.

Krampus gave a firm lick along her entire slit. "Hm," he agreed, "But it's mine too."

He proceeded to give her several toe-curling orgasms between massaging the stiffness out of her limbs until Ella just couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and nodded off.

...

He was gone when she woke up, and just like last time, he'd left a gift. It was a phallic-shaped stone, vibrantly green and strangely warm to the touch.

It was accompanied by a letter.

_Little One,_

_you should not be so lonely. As flattered as I am that you would wait a whole year for me to come back to you, that is no way to live your life. Should you feel the need for company, summon the owner of this stone - I think you can figure out how. He will take good care of you, but remember:_

_Summer can be just as cruel as Winter._

_Krampus_


End file.
